High School or Hell School?
by Lord Of The Plushies
Summary: It's the start of a new semester for Seniors at Gakuen High. Which mean a few things...prom, party's, drugs,projects and teenagers with raging hormones. Meet Mikan Sakura the new student...-On Hold!-
1. Chapter 1

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**Chapter 1**_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

* * *

**XxXxXSummaryXxXxX:** It's the start of a new semester for the Seniors at Gakuen High. Which mean a few things...prom, party's, drugs,projects and raging hormones. Meet Mikan Sakura a new student. Who caught the eyes and hearts of the male population. Along the way she meets new friends and a total asshole. We'll she make it through Senior year with out heartbreak? When she caught the eye of the most popular guy. Natsume Hyuuga.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, it's character(s) or any of the song(s) used. All right(s) and credit(s) go to their respective owner(s). **

**Ages:**

**Senior boys: 19**

**Senior girls: 18**

**Tsubasa and other college guys: 22**

**Misaki and other college girls: 21**

**Aoi and Youichi: 12&13  
**

**Enjoy the story! And no flames please!! ^^'**

**Rated T: For mild sexual theme...colorful langauge, might change later on tho! :] Depends on what though...  
**

**A/N:** I'm gonna kinda take a break from 'Welcome To My Life'. Gomen minna! Dx I know you all or most wanted to read the next chapter and that I promised that I was gonna upload after finals...but I kinda came up with this story during my studying time :]. Please...don't be mad at me! ^^' So if you could wait a little bit longer. That be great! :] I'm really really really sorry again! -bows- But I hope you enjoy this story as well! And if you have any questions or concerns lemme know! ^^

-Sincerely yours,

**~Tragic Panda~**

* * *

**First Day**

**(The song is "High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup")**

**HEY!**

**Oh! Oh! Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**Hey!**

**Oh! Oh! Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh**

**Hey!**

A guy with sandy hair sighed. "I can't believe summer went by so fast!" Another guy who almost looks like him sighed as well. "I know..dude...the party's...beach...girls in bikini's..." Next a guy who was almost was bald raised a brow at his two idiot of a friends. "Are you guys idiots? We can still do all of those! Were fucking seniors for crying a loud!" They grinned at each other and high-fived.

**Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great**

* * *

Then one of friends who wears glasses sweat-dropped. "Umm..you guys...shouldn't you also be thinking of school and what kind of college...?" The three gave him a disgusted look. Shall we introduce them now?

**_The Sandy hair guy is Yome Kokoro, he's sorta of playboy. But not a big one though. Hair Color: Kinda sandy color. Eyes: Darkish brown. Height: 6'2  
_**

**_The one who could possible be Koko's twin but not is Kitsuneme _****_He's a bit goof-ball_****_. Hair color: Almost like Koko's but a little lighter. .Height: 6'2  
_**

**_Next almost-baldy. Is Mochiage. Not much of play-boy. He just usually flirts with any girl. Even the most sluttiest of them. Height: 6'2 Hair color: He has some hair...but mostly kinda on top..and it's kinda purplish. Eyes: Kinda light and dark Grey. (correct me if i'm wrong)  
_**

**_The guy with glasses is Yuu Tobita. Not at all play-boy, he's a kind caring fella. And does not like to play with the hearts of girls. Height: 6'2 Hair color: Blonde but slightly dark. Eye color: Kinda like Mikan's but a little lighter.  
_**

**_Even thought I haven't mentioned him yet. The next one in the group is Ruka Nogi. Like Yuu he isn't a play-boy. But he does get annoyed of his fan-girls. He loves animals and always carries a bunny with him. Which make the ladies love him more. Height: 6'2 Eye color:Blue, cerulean.  
_**

_**The next guy is the leader mysterious, cool and only talks to his friends. He only plays with girls hearts for entertainment, but can still be easily pissed off by them. Name? Natsume Hyuuga. The most hottest guy at Gakuen High**. **Height: 6'2 Eye Color: Crimson, Hair: Raven colored.**  
_

* * *

Koko lightly bonked Yuu on the heads. " DUDE! Don't even say that kinda stuff." He shakes his head. Kitsuneme put an arm on Yuu's shoulder. "All **I** care about this year is at least to fuck one chick man!" Mochu and Koko exchanged high-fives.

Natsume just rolled his eyes at his friends, while Ruka shook his head and spoke. "Do you guys ever think about anything else then sex and women??" The two just shrugged. Kitsuneme rolled his eyes. "Come on Ruka! Haven't you ever thought about fucking Imai??" At that Ruka turned red as a tomato. Natsume snorted and got up. "All senior year is about the prom, drugs and....fucking a chick." The group all grinned and got up to go to class.

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends**

On the other side of the campus our young brunette was searching for her class. Name you may ask? Mikan. Mikan Sakura, cheeful young beautiful girl. She has long brown hair that goes down to her waist. Hazel eyes, that you could get lost in and be mesmerized by. Curves in all the right places. And a body any guy would drool over and want to fuck it. But being the good and innocent girl she is. She's going to save her 'innocence' until after she's married. Her height is 5'6.

She looked down at her schedule and map. "Where is H-3??" She sighed and wasn't paying attention to as where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone. "Itai..." She scratched her head and looked over. A girl with pink hair was gathering her books up. Mikan gasped slightly. "Gomenasai!" _(I'm sorry!)_ Mikan helped the girl pick up her items. The girl with pink hair giggled slightly. "It's alright!" She smiled.

She gasped lightly. "We haven't met before...have we??" Mikan shook her head. "No." The girl smiled. "Watashi no namae wa Anna desu. Anata wa?" _(Translation: My name is Anna, and you?")_ Mikan smiled back. " Watashi no namae wa Mikan desu, Yoroshiku onegaishmasu!" _(Translation: Yoroshiku onegaishmasu= Pleased to meet you.)_

**Anna Umenomiya: A sweet, kind and helpful person. She loves to bake/cook. And always cares for her friends. Height: 5'7, Eye color: Kinda in between dark and light blue.**

Anna sensed something wrong. "Douka shimashita ka?"_(Translation: Is something wrong?)_ Mikan blinked and frowned slightly. "Hai..I can't seem to find my first class..or any of my classes for that matter. Anna smiled slightly. "So desu ne?"_(Let me see). _Mikan handed her schedule over and Anna scanned it. Then she smiled. "We have all classes together but one..but my friend Hotaru can show you! Since she has Social Studys to!" "Domo arigato gozaimus!" _(Translation: Thank you very much!") _"Do itashi mashite!" _(Your welcome!")_

_**Mikan's Schedule:**_

**A Days:**

**_Block 1 = 8:45-9:55/English/Serina-sensei_**

_5 Minute Passing_

**_Block 3 = 10:00-11:12/P.E/ Kurenai-sensei_**

_**Lunch = 11:12-12:00**_

_2 Minute Passing_

_**Block 4 = 12:02-1:12/Math/Jinno-sensei **_

_5 Minute Passing_

_**Block 6 = 1:17-2:29/Music/Reo-sensei**_

_5 Minute Passing_

_**Block 7 = 2:34-3:46/Homeroom/Narumi-sensei**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**B Days**

_**Block 2 = 8:45-9:55/Science/Misaki-sensei**_

_5 Minute Passing_

_**Block 3 = 10:00-11:12/ P.E/ Kurenai-sensei**_

_**Lunch = 11:12-12:00**_

_2 Minute Passing_

_**Block 5 =12:02-1:12/Social Study's/Noda-sensei**_

_5 Minute Passing_

_**Block 6 = 1:17- 2:29/Music/Reo-sensei**_

_5 Minute Passing_

_**Block 7 = 2:34-3:46/Homeroom/Narumi-sensei**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

**C Days**

**_Block 1 = 9:00-9:55/English/Serina-sensei_**

_5 Minute Passing_

_**Block 2 = 10:00-10:55/Science/Misaki-sensei**_

_**Lunch = 11:00- 11:45**_

_15 Minute Passing_

_**Block 4 = 12:00-12:55**_

_5 Minute Passing Period_

_**Block 5 = 1:00-1:55**_

_10 Minute Passing_

_**Assembly = 2:00-2:55**_

_5 Minute Passing_

_**Block 7 = 3:00-3:46**_

Anna handed Mikan back her schedule. "Arigato Anna-chan!" Anna smiled. "It's no problem at all! Come on! I got to do the morning announcements! You can come with! Izumi-san will you excuse your tardy!" Mikan pondered for a moment, then smiled. "All right! By the way who is Izumi-san??" The two girls started walking while Anna explained. "Izumi-san is the school's attendance, and Yukiomo-san is our principal!" Mikan nodded. Anna beamed a smile. "I'll introduce you to my friends later! I'm sure they'll like you!"

"Arigato Anna-chan! For everything!" The two girls smiled and walked to the office together. Mikan looked up and smiled. _' This is turning out to be a great day! I've already made a new friend! I can't wait to see what comes along this school year! My senior year..."_

* * *

**A/N: So how did ya like it? Yes I know it's a short chapter...and i plan to make the chapters short..but not to short :] I hope you enjoyed it! Remember the rating may or may not change..but I have a feeling it might...so i suggest if your younger then...let's go with...12 and younger, you might not want to read it w/o a parent(s) or guardian(s) consent. If you have any questions please feel free to ask! Or if you noticed any mistakes! Please lemme know!**

**Please review and no flames! Hopefully for this story i'll be able to update everyday! ^^ But it depends on if i'm busy or not :]**

**ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview!!!!!!**

**With love,**

** Tragic Panda!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2:**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**

* * *

**

_**High School or Hell School?**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice! Or it's character(s) Nor do I own any song(s) used! All right(s) and credit(s) got to their respective owner(s).**

**_Thanks&Responses:_**

**_smalltaz_**

**_black_rose03_**

**_mikanxnatsume_**

**_Thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate them! :D_**

_Please no flames!!_

**A/N: Well here it is! Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it! Remember if you have any questions, please do ask meh! :] And i'm reallly happy that I actually got this chapter done!! X3 Let's carry on!**

**But before....**

* * *

_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 1:_

_Anna handed Mikan back her schedule. "Arigato Anna-chan!" Anna smiled. "It's no problem at all! Come on! I got to do the morning announcements! You can come with! Izumi-san will you excuse your tardy!" Mikan pondered for a moment, then smiled. "All right! By the way who is Izumi-san??" The two girls started walking while Anna explained. "Izumi-san is the school's attendance, and Yukiomo-san is our principal!" Mikan nodded. Anna beamed a smile. "I'll introduce you to my friends later! I'm sure they'll like you!"_

_"Arigato Anna-chan! For everything!" The two girls smiled and walked to the office together. Mikan looked up and smiled. __' This is turning out to be a great day! I've already made a new friend! I can't wait to see what comes along this school year! My senior year..."_

**Enjoy teh chapter! =D**

**

* * *

**

"I'm starting to like this school already!" Anna giggled slightly. "Well that's good Mikan-chan!" The two arrived in front of the office. Anna opened the door and ushered Mikan to come in with her. The room was small, but enough to fit about ten or fifteen people in it.

Had one small table with some magazines on it. Two chairs by it. A small desk with a computer and paper. The walls were old but were sturdy enough. A small trophy case. With about 6 or 7 trophy's in it. And by the door was a counter with a microphone and other technical items.

At the desk a lady who looked about in her mid 50's or early 60's was typing. Anna walked up to her and the lady looked up from her work. She smiled. "Oh hello Anna-chan! It's good to see you again. My have you grown!" Mikan giggled slightly, which caught her attention. "And may I ask who this lovely young lady is?" Anna took a step back. "Izumi-san this Mikan Sakura! She's our new transfer student!" Then she looked at Mikan. "And Mikan-chan, this Izumi-san! The one I was talking about earlier."

Mikan smiled at Izumi. "It's nice to meet you! Anna-chan has told me so much about you!" The two shook hands. Izumi looked at Anna and laughed slightly. "Oh Anna-chan! She's always like this! She can never trash talk about anyone!" Anna blushed slightly and coughed.

"Well I better start on the announcements...!" She dragged Mikan to the counter. While Mikan laughed a little. Anna murmured something.

_"Well that was embarrassing." _Mikan giggled.

**In the classroom.**

The kids were all getting in their seats. Natsume and his gang sat in the back. Mochu by the window, Natsume in the middle. Ruka at the edge. And Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme were in the front. Ruka was taking his seat when Hotaru Imai walked by. He blushed slightly when he remember what Koko said. Who in which looked back to see Ruka blushing and looking at Hotaru. He snickered. Which caused Ruka to snap out of his day-dreaming and glare at his so-called-friend. Hotaru just raised a brow and turned towards the board.

* * *

**Hotaru Imai= One of the class geniuses. She has short raven hair. A little bit darker then Natsume's. Hotaru like Mikan has all the curves and is elegant. Which causes the other girls to be slightly jealous. She's 5'7, her eye's are like amethyst. Any guy could get lost her eyes.**

Next to her was **Nonoko Ogasawara. Her hobby is making...or mixing chemicals and experimenting..and hopes of becoming a scientist. She has long dark blue hair...her eyes are dark blue...height is 5'7.**

**At the end is Sumire Shouda. A.K.A Permy. She has green that looks or has been permed. Eye color is almost like sea-weed color. Sumire is always willing to stand up for her friends, and does not back down from a fight.**

* * *

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along**

The classroom went silent. Well except for a few giggles and laughter.

"_Hey everybody! It's me Anna! And welcome back to another year of Gakuen High! I hope you all have a great year! Now today in lunch:_

_Wanna try out for soccer? Come to H-36 today at the beginning of lunch today!_

_Basketball and football tryouts will be after school at 4:00! All are welcome!_

_Hey girls!? Do you think that you got enough spirit? Then cheer leading is for you! Have any questions? Talk to Kurenai-sensei in the gym! A informational meeting will be on Thursday at 6:00 p.m! _

Kitsuneme gave Koko a slight nudge. While the rest of the group just snickered. Well except for Yuu, who felt bad his friend. Koko just rolled his eyes and continued listening to the morning announcements.

_Elections for student council is coming up! Make sure you elect two classmates from you class!_

_That's all for today! Have a great day! bye!_

**Back to the Office**

Mikan gave Anna a high-five and grinned. "You were great Anna!" Anna grinned back. "Thank's Mikan-chan! Come on, we better get to class!" Mikan nodded and followed Anna.

On the way Mikan asked some more questions about the school and the kids who go there.

"So is everybody here nice like you??" Anna frowned slight, which Mikan notice. "Something wrong?" "Umm..you see Mikan-chan..there are a few people you shouldn't mess with. Like Luna Koizumi, she's the school's queen bitch. She so mean! Last year she poured my milk-shake all over me." Mikan gasped slightly. "Then there's Natsume Hyuuga and his gang. Well except for Yuu-kun and Ruka-kun, there kind."

"Who's Natsume Hyuuga??"

"He's kinda like the leader of the school, nobody and I mean NOBODY messes with him. His group are kinda play-boys. They flirt with every girl. It's disgusting!"

Mikan nodded.

"He sounds like a complete ass-hole! Thanks for letting me know Anna!" Anna smiled. "No problem! That's what friends are for!" Soon they both reached the classroom. Anna put a hand on the door knob. "I'll go let the teacher know, you can wait out here, until he calls you." "Hai!, arigato!"

Anna went inside the classroom. Which earned a few wolf whistles from the guys. Koko just glared. Kitsuneme fought back a grin and a laugh. Ruka smiled sympathetically. After Anna was done talking to the teacher she went to sit down with her friends. Koko flashed her a smile. But she just ignored him. She smiled when she got to her friends.

Nonoko was the first to ask. "What took you so long Anna-chan?" Her friend giggled. "I was helping a new student find her classes! And she's in most of our classes." Hotaru looked at the board, but spoke. "She one of Hyuuga's fan-girl? Or super-girly?" Anna smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, Hotaru-chan, she thinks he's a total jerk. And she is definitely not a prep like Koizumi." Hotaru thought for a moment. _'This could be interesting...'_

Sumire just scoffed. "I'll believe when I see it..." Nonoko just sweat-dropped.

Serina-sensei coughed slightly to catch everybody's attention. They went silent. She smiled lightly. "Class today we have a new student!"

"Is it a boy?"

"Is he cute?!"

"Nobody's cuter then Natsume-kun!" The four girls just rolled there eyes.

"I hope it's a girl and she's cute!"

"Cute? Ha! I hope she's just HOT, man!"

Serina-sensei sweat dropped at her class. _'Why me...????'_ She sighed and clapped her hands. "Class please settled down! Now let me introduce your new classmate Mikan Sakura-san"

On que Mikan came in shyly. The guys all had hearts in their eyes and were drooling. Well some. Mikan stood in front of the classroom. "Eto...Watashi no namae wa Mikan desu"

"Now then..do any of you have a question for Sakura-san?"

All the guys raised their hands. Mikan and Serina just sweat dropped. "Umm yes??"

"How old are you?"

"18..."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange"

"Are you single Mikan-san?!"

"Umm...."

"Are you?!"

"Go out with me Mikan-san!"

"No me! I'm better then him!"

And thus the Mikan Sakura fan-club was born. Joy. And the president is Kaiza Haishi. Age 19, height 6'1, hair color is green and brown eyes.

"What's your size??"

The room went silent. Dead silent. All heads turned to one person and one person only. Natsume Hyuuga. Who remained silent on the outside, but on the inside was a whole different story on the inside. _'Damn..this chick is fucking hot...'_

Mikan blushed slightly and fidgeted in her spot. "H-hentai!" She murmured. Everybody was waiting for her reply.

"Hyuuga..you really are stupid..and could we just get on with the class. Your all giving me a headache." Serina-sensei coughed. "Umm..yes..Sakura-san..you can sit next to Shouda-san.." Mikan walked shyly to her seat. Natsume kept his eyes on Mikan and Mikan only. Which made a certain queen bitch jealous.

Mikan took her seat next to Sumire. Who introduce herself. _'I guess I was wrong..she didn't drool over Hyuuga or any of them..'_

So Mikan made 4 new friends, a fan-club and an enemy. Ruka looked at his friend, then at Mikan and sigh. _'Natsume..I know what your thinking...'_

Natsume smirked. _' I guess I found the girl I want to fuck at prom this year...although she might make it more..interesting...'_

Everybody who knew Natsume Hyuuga, knows what bound to happen. Except he'll have to get past through some people before.

So now...let' the chase begin and Hell arrive.

Mikan fidgeted her seat the entire classroom. Due to Hy-I mean Natsume staring holes into her. Her friends sensed her discomfort and glared at Hyuuga. Which his friends glared back. And started a glaring contest. By that time. The whole class was tense. Even Serina-sensei. Who ended class early, because she couldn't take it anymore.

They all sighed a relief when they got out of the classroom. Hyuuga walked up to the group of girls. Which they all glared at him. Who just shrugged it off. Hotaru spoke up first. "What the hell do you want Hyuuga??" He just smirked. "Nothing...except for you friend." Mikan glared at him.

"To bad...not interested." His smirk became bigger. "We'll just see about that..Sakura..." He winked at her and then left. Mikan sighed and they all walked next to there class.

Next they had P.E, which was oh so fun. Mikan for one really hated it, because of all the guys thought she looked even more cute in her p.e uniform. It was just a plain white t-shirt with "Gakuen High" on it, red shorts and her hair was tied into a bun. Let's just say it was a long period for them all.

After P.E was lunch. They all sat at the same table. They were enjoying it, until Hyuuga and his gang came up. They all sat by the girls. The girls just ignored them first. But soon they got on there nerves. Mikan got fed up. "Hyuuga what the hell do you want from me?!" "Nothing babe"

Mikan turned red from anger. "Don't call me babe! You pervert!" He just smirked and snaked an arm around her waist. Her friends all glared at Hyuuga. While Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme whistled. "Let go of me Hyuuga!" "Not a chance." And with that he claimed her lips.

The room went silent. Mikan broke the kiss, when she finally figured out what was going on. She stood up and walked off. But not before giving a slap to him. Her friends followed her close behind.

Hyuuga just sat there shocked. With everybody else.

_"I guess this is gonna be more of a challenge"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And that's the end of da chapter! :] Hoped ya like it. Yes I know it was kinda long. But I kinda wanted to stop at a good point :]**

**So what do you think will happen next? huh? X3 And I just want to thank again for those who reviewed! Cookies for you guys! ^^**

**ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview!!!!**

**But no flames! ^^'' See ya next chapter!!**

**-Tragic panda-**


	3. Chapter 3

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3:**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright then! Chapter 3 is finally here! I hope you enjoy this one! I guess the first few chapters, are gonna kind be like introduction chapters! But not to worry! It will get better on the story! Don't worry!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN **GAKUEN ALICE**. Who's respective owner is Tachibana Higuchi-san!

I also do not own any of the song(s) or character(s) used in this story!

**Thankies to these people(s)! :D**

**mikanxnatsume**

**smalltaz**

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**paris54**

**The Cellist**

**black_rose03-Hmmm...I don't know...but I've always wonder that to..^^''** Maybe because of his attitude or something...

**chrisca12345678**

**Thea**

**oO-aLonE-Oo**

**07**

**MeeDooRii**

**chiyuusaku**

**13ismynumber  
**

**Arigato minna! :D I get so happy when I get reviews! Even if it's just one or two~ So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed in either the first or second chapter! Once again thanks! =DDD You guys are teh awesomeness! ^^**

**

* * *

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 2:

_After P.E was lunch. They all sat at the same table. They were enjoying it, until Hyuuga and his gang came up. They all sat by the girls. The girls just ignored them first. But soon they got on there nerves. Mikan got fed up. "Hyuuga what the hell do you want from me?!" "Nothing babe"_

_Mikan turned red from anger. "Don't call me babe! You pervert!" He just smirked and snaked an arm around her waist. Her friends all glared at Hyuuga. While Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme whistled. "Let go of me Hyuuga!" "Not a chance." And with that he claimed her lips._

_The room went silent. Mikan broke the kiss, when she finally figured out what was going on. She stood up and walked off. But not before giving a slap to him. Her friends followed her close behind._

_Hyuuga just sat there shocked. With everybody else._

_"I guess this is gonna be more of a challenge"_

_

* * *

_

The girls sensed their friend discomfort and tried to cheer her up. Which Sumire was the first to speak up first. "Mikan, don't let him bring you down. He's just a fucking jack-ass. You shouldn't get all sad just because of him." Mikan gave a weak smile. "I'd like to..but...that was my first kiss...my first fucking kiss stolen by a conceited bastard...who only cares about fucking some slut." Nonoko and Anna giggled slightly. Then they linked arms with her.

Anna hugged Mikan slightly. "Ne,ne there's this awesome club downtown! I heard it's pretty awesome! Wanna go?!" Hotaru raised a brow. "Don't we need to be 21 or over to get in?" Nonoko shook her head. "Nope! Anna's uncle owns it! And plus it's for _18 and over!_ So we can go!"

Sumire squealed. "Hell yeah girlfriend!" The three girls exchanged high-fives, then looked at Mikan and Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed. "Alright i'll go...there better be food though...." They all sweat dropped. They turned there heads towards Mikan.

Mikan laughed and smiled. "Alright, alright. I'll go with you!" The girls squealed. Well except for Hotaru, who had a small smile on her face. The girls linked arms and walked towards their next class.

Although the five girls didn't notice certain eavesdropper. The has the name that sounds like coco. He grinned. _'Perfect!'_ He runs off to, wherever the hell.

**After School**

The girls got there clothes and went over to Hotaru's house to get ready.

Attire:

**Mikan: A baby pink tank-top, with a mini white skirt. White boots. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail but it was over the should. She also wore a white beret with sakura petals with it. ( A beret is like a french hat :])  
**

**Hotaru: A purple sleeve-less shirt, jean capris. And black tennies, her hair remained down. But brushed neatly.**

**Anna: Red sleeves shirt, jean skirt, her hair was braided, and is wearing white sandals.**

**Nonoko: A see-through t-shirt with a black tank top under it. Jeans, her hair was tied in a pony-tail and purple with some black tennies.**

**Sumire: A white tank top, with a green sweater that goes up about the mid tummy. Black cargo capris, She had a small pony-tail, and a cap.**

The five of them climbed into Hotaru's car. Which was a BMW. (A/N: I don't know..i just picked a random car...^^')

**Please don't stop the music,music,music,music,music[x2]**

It didn't take them long to get to the club. Mikan was the first to climb out, her eyes widen. "This is bigger then my house!" Anna and Nonoko giggled. "Yeah it's pretty big, but it's alot of fun." Sumire popped out from behind. "You've been here?" Nonoko and Anna both nodded. Hotaru got out the car. "Alright let's go already."

When they got inside. The inside was alot bigger then the outside. Anna stood in front in them. "This is the concession area. Down stairs is the gaming area. And the above, is the dance floor. " Sumire, Mikan and Hotaru nodded. Anna then grabbed Mikan and Nonoko and dragged them up-stairs towards the dance floor. Hotaru and Sumire followed suite.

Unknown to them. The guys arrived. They stared in awe. Well except for Natsume. He searched around, trying to find our lovely brunette. "Oi, Koko, where the fuck are they? I don't see them anywhere...." Kitsuneme snickered. "Chill dude...they probably went towards the dance floor first..knowing chicks." Ruka grinned at his best friend. "Don't worry Natsume, i'm sure we'll find you oh-so-lovely-girlfriend." Yuu sighed, while the rest snickered.

Natsume glared at them all. "Let's just go..." They walked towards the dance floor.

**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to  
My favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You makin' staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't**

They all looked around the dance floor. Searching for the girls. Unlucky for them. They were all the way on the other side. The guys finally found them and gaped. And they could of probably had a nose-bleed there, if it weren't for there self-control. Natsume coughed to get there attention.

"All we need is to separate them..." The boys nodded. Yuu just had a bad feeling about this.

Natsume started walking around. But keeping his eyes on Mikan. Her body was in perfect combination with the music, she swayed with the music. Natsume unconsciously licked his lips. _'She's freaking hot....Can't wait to see to get some of that..'_

**Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face**

By that time. The rest of his gang got the girls separated.

**With Hotaru&Ruka**

Hotaru's eye's narrow. "What do you want Nogi??" Ruka started panicking. "Umm...well we heard about this club and w-we decided t-to come here and c-check it out...and then we n-notice you guys were here." Hotaru shrugged it off. But still kept her guard up. Ruka couldn't help but blushing. _'I've never notice that she was THIS pretty..and how long was she a fucking D?!"_ "Oi Nogi!? What are you looking at??" Ruka blushed even harder. "N-nothing I-imai!" _'If she ever knew I was looking at her chest...she would kill me!!"_

**Yuu&Nonoko**

"Yuu-kun??" Yuu snapped out of his thoughts and blushed. "H-hai??" "Why are you here?" "Oh um...uh..." Nonoko giggled. "It's alright!" Yuu smiled, but could help but notice her chest and blushed scarlet. The rest of the dance was silent. Do to Yuu being shy and blushing so hard.

**Anna&Koko**

"ITAI! What the hell was that for women?!" Anna just glared at Koko. "Why are you here?!" Koko slightly stiffened. _'Shit..if they knew I was eavesdropping...damn!!!' _"Oh um...well I heard about this club from one of my friends and decided to check it out..." Anna narrowed her eyes. "Whatever..just don't try ANYTHING Yome Kokoro." Koko winced slightly. He HATED it when she called him that. Then he chuckled slightly." Whatever you say babe." Anna hit him on the head again. "And don't call me that!"

**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

**Sumire&Mochu**

Sumire just completely ignored him. Mochu, tried his best to gain her attention. "Hey..you look H-O-T tonight!" He grinned slightly, hopping that would get her attention. But to his dismay..she just continued to ignore him. He sighed. "Dammit women! Say something!" She glared at him. "Why should I? You fucking bastard." Mochu was slightly taken back. "You...! Just never mind." And the two continued to dance.

**With Kitsuneme**

He sighed and drank more of his soda. "Great...everybody has somebody but me...cheers to me.." Well he was sad until a totally random chick came up to him and asked him to make-out with him. Which he gladly said okay to.

**Mikan&Natsume**

Mikan was still dancing to the music. Which she didn't notice Natsume coming up from behind her and snaking his arms around her waist. She let out a small. 'Eep!'. She turned around and glared. Natsume notice the glared and smirked. "What's the matter babe? Miss me already?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "As if..jack-ass" He pulled her closer. "Aw..you cut me real deep babe." Mikan sighed. She heard the sarcasm. "What do you want now Hyuuga?" She just wanted to get rid of the jerk.

Natsume danced along with her. "Like I said...I want you." She couldn't help but blush slightly. Mikan knew what he meant by that. But she wasn't going to let him have it. Not in a million years.

**Baby are you ready cause it's gettin close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show(oh)**

"Just leave me alone." Natsume turned Mikan around to face him. "No can do sweet-heart." Mikan glared at him, then walked away. Natsume followed her. "Stop following me!" He smirked. _'She sure is making this one hell of a challenge...but of course I love challenges.'_ The next thing Mikan knew she was pinned to the wall. Natsume held her arms to the side. Mikan's glared harder. Where was everybody when you needed them??

His body was pressed up against. _'Damn if only I could feel this..' _Mikan couldn't help but blush and squeal. This didn't go un-notice by Natsume. Who's smirk became wider. Mikan started to feel his breath on her neck. _'Don't give in Mikan..Don't give in...'_

**Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face**

Natsume then brought his mouth to hers. Mikan's eye's became wide as saucers. She tried to get away, but he had a firm grip on her. Soon she gave in to the kiss. Which pleased Natsume. He nibbled the bottom of her lip. Asking for entrance. Mikan gasped lightly. Which Natsume took the chance to enter. He tasted every part of her mouth. _'She tastes like strawberry's and oranges.'_ '_He taste like mint.'_

**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa (X5)**

They soon began a tongue battle. Mikan couldn't hold back. She let out a low moan. Natsume soon realeased her arms. And snaked them around her waist. Then Mikan's hands got lost in his raven hair. There was no space left between. Natsume lift one his hands up into her shirt.

**please dont stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
please dont stop the music**

(**A/N: FREEZE! Okay...I'm changing it to M now! ^^' Umm..back to teh story)**

**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music **

(A/N: Oh and the song was "Please don't stop the music by Rihanna!)

He attempted to un-hook her bra. But soon Mikan once again broke the kiss. Her face was red as a tomato. "Ba-?" She soon sprinted off to find her friends.

_'I can't believe I just did that!'_

Back with Natsume. He licked his lips. "Mmm..strawberry's..my favorite." He smirked and walked towards his friends. When Mikan found her friends she sweat dropped. All the guys, except for Yuu had bumps on there heads. Mikan laughed nervously. "Do I even WANT to know?" Hotaru just glared and walked off. The rest of the girls followed her. Ruka rubbed the bump on his head and notice his friend walking up. He was smirking.

Koko grinned. "So..Natsume how far did you get with Sakura??" Natsume's smirk widen. "Let's just say...2nd or 3rd base..." His friends gaped at him. He made it that far?! And only in one freaking night?! As they walked to the car. Natsume had only one thing on his mind.

_'Can't wait for 4th base Sakura...'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Umm yes...I know I made Natsume a little bit more peverted...XDD Ehehehe sorry! Like I said, it was going(possibly or more likely) change from T to M X3 So I'm just pre-warning you. If you don't like that kinda stuff ;D And once again to all those who reviwed, or added me to there author/story list! ^^' I would of put you down..but there was quite a list..._ And I was kinda lazy to XDD**

**And I have one question...What made YOU interested in the story?? Hmm..? Perverts aren't we ;D**

**LOL JOKING!JOKING!!! I'm most likely the peverted one, since i'm writing it! But I kinda wanted to know :] You don't have to tell me if you don't want to ^^;;; I was curious! =D**

**So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! XD See you all next time and remember to REVIEW!! ;D**

**With love-**

**Tragic Panda!~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Chapter 4:_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_

* * *

_

**Yumi: Heya! Chapter 4 here! Hell ya! XD I'm so happy with this story! It's been alot of fun! And I've had alot of support! ;D Hopefully, you all like it! ^^ Now on to da disclaimers! X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own GAKUEN ALICE, it's character(s), or any song(s) used in the making of the fanfic! X3 All right(s) and credit(s) go to their original owner(s). And Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-sama!!! =D**

**I'd like to thank the following! ^^**

**smalltaz**

**thundra18**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**oO-aLonE**-**Oo**

**chiyuusaku**

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**cheskiXchanXsempai  
**

_I'd also like to give a special thanks to those who have reviewed in every chapter so far :]_

_smalltaz_

Domo arigato gozaimasu minna!!

I hope you all like the chapter~ ;D Enjoy!

* * *

RECAP:

_He attempted to un-hook her bra. But soon Mikan once again broke the kiss. Her face was red as a tomato. "Ba-?" She soon sprinted off to find her friends._

_'I can't believe I just did that!'_

_Back with Natsume. He licked his lips. "Mmm..strawberry's..my favorite." He smirked and walked towards his friends. When Mikan found her friends she sweat dropped. All the guys, except for Yuu had bumps on there heads. Mikan laughed nervously. "Do I even WANT to know?" Hotaru just glared and walked off. The rest of the girls followed her. Ruka rubbed the bump on his head and notice his friend walking up. He was smirking._

_Koko grinned. "So..Natsume how far did you get with Sakura??" Natsume's smirk widen. "Let's just say...2nd or 3rd base..." His friends gaped at him. He made it that far?! And only in one freaking night?! As they walked to the car. Natsume had only one thing on his mind._

_'Can't wait for 4th base Sakura...'_

_

* * *

_

The week went by pretty fast for everyone. But Mikan could never forget what happened between her and Natsume. Never. And what make's it worse is..that Natsume keeps trying to flirt, seduce her. She always shivered at that thought. Her friends tried to make Mikan feel better. So Sumire decided that Saturday. They had a week off. Due to 'incident' with Narumi and a fire extinguisher. And some things are better left un-said. Literally.

The girls were outside Hotaru's house chatting about the party. Anna shook Mikan's shoulder slightly. "Demo Mikan-chan! I have the PERFECT outfit you!" Nonoko shook her head in agreement. Mikan pondered for a moment. "Oh alright!" Anna pumped her fist in the air. "Alright!" The giggles softly. The girls then started chatting once again, about the party and what they were going to where.

Little did they know. Hotaru's neighbor. The one and only Ruka Nogi was able to hear them through his bedroom window. Which he started a chat room.

**~Chat Room~**

**Ruka: Hey you guys! Guess what I heard?**

**Koko: What is it Ruka??**

**Kitsuneme: Yeah? Did you find out something about you dear Imai-san?**

**Ruka: No you fucktard!! **

**Natsume: -rolls eyes- Just get on with it Ruka...**

**Yuu: You guys..watch the language.**

**Mochu: Don't be such a goody Yuu!!**

**Ruka: Shut the fuck up! And let me talk!!!**

**-silence-**

**Ruka: Thank you..I just over heard the girls talking about a party at Shouda's this Saturday.**

**Natsume: Rly???**

**Ruka: Yeah.!**

**Natsume: Interesting.....**

**-Natsume Has Logged Off-**

**Ruka: Natsume??**

**-Koko Has Logged Off-**

**-Kitsuneme Has Logged Off-**

**-Mochu Has Signed Off-**

**Yuu: Umm...bye Ruka-kun!**

**-Yuu Has Logged Off-**

**Ruka: -sighs- Doesn't any one say bye anymore...the hell..**

**-Ruka Has Logged Off-**

Natsume stared at his computer for a few seconds. Pondering. "A party eh...?? This should be interesting...." And with that he smirked. _'Looks like i'll be able to make fourth base sooner then planned.'_ Then he got up and went to take a shower.

Mikan sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She put a finger on her lips and blushed lightly. "I still can't believe I lost control like that...gr..Damn you Hyuuga!!! Go to hell!" She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Soon she got tired and went to bed.

The next morning she got up and went over to Sumire's to help set up for the party. She had about five or 6 boxes of streamers,confetti. Mikan grinned. "This is gonna be the best party ever!!" She then high-five Nonoko. "Hell yeah girl-friend! Sumi's party's are THE best party's." Sumire just rolled her eyes at the comment. "There not **THE** best party...you have to admit..even though Hyuuga is a fucking ass-hole. He throws one hell of a party." The girls nodded, except for Mikan. But she just shrugged it off.

By mid-day they had everything ready. Well except for themselves. Anna clasped her hands. "Alright! Now that we got the house ready! Let's get ourselves ready!" They all nodded in agreement. The girls went up-stairs to change.

** Girl's Attire:**

**Mikan: A pink-strapless tank top. Jean mini skirt, pink tennis and her hair was kinda like before, tied in a pony-tail but off towards the side.**

**Hotaru: Same as Mikan's, only except purple, with some black, and her hair was tied into two pig-tails.**

**Anna: Her hair was down. But she straightened it. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached down to...well above the knees. With a white slash. And white sandals.**

**Nonoko: Dark blue tank top, black mini-skirt. She had her hair up in a bun. She also was wearing a black beret. And she was wearing black tennies.**

**Sumire: A dark green dress..similar to Anna's, only she was wearing the sweater she wore to the club. She had her hair in two buns. And black sandals.**

They just got finished ready, when the bell rung. All of them grinned and high-five. "Let the party begin!" Minute after minute people began to start arriving. And each were having one hell of a time. Mikan and the rest were chatting happily until she frowned. Hotaru notice this. "Mikan what's the matter???" "Turn around and find out." The girls turned around and groaned. _'Great it's them....'_

**Boy's Attire:**

**Natsume: A black polo shirt, which had the first 3 buttons un-done. He was wearing worn out jeans with black shoes. And of course his hair was messy, but made him look sexy.  
**

**Ruka: A orange T-shirt, with jeans. His hear was like Natsume's hair. Messy but sexy. Oh and orange shoes.  
**

**Yuu: A white T-shirt, neatly tucked in. His hair was nicely done and he was wearing jeans as well. With white shoes.**

**Koko: Jeans, Red t-shirt with a thumbs up on it. His hair was slightly messy. And red shoes.**

**Kitsuneme: Black sweater, jeans, same hair as Koko and black shoes.**

**Mochu: Grey plain T-shirt, tan cargo pants, Grey shoes. And he didn't have to worry about his hair. X3**

Koko scanned the rooms, then grinned. He nudged Mochu, he looked over and grinned over. The girls mentally cursed them. They each went by 'their' girls. While Kitsuneme went in search of some random chick to make-out with. Which he did. Easily. Natsume dragged Mikan out towards the dance. Which she tried to get away. But had no luck at all, what-so-ever.

( Just Dance - Lady Gaga)

**RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh**

Mikan kept glaring at Natsume. Who just smirked in re-turn. While his friends tried to flirt with her friends. "What the hell do you want?!" She said it quietly, so she wouldn't attract any un-wanted attention. He leaned in by her ear. She could feel his breath, her heart race started racing faster. "Maybe later on we could finish what we started." Mikan slightly stiffened. She turned away, so that way he wouldn't see her blush.

**I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush(start to rush by)  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys?  
I lost my phone**

Natsume slid his hands down to her ass. Mikan glared and kicked him in the shin. Which had no effect on him. She tried to get out of his grip, and she also though of kicking him where it hurts. But..that would attract attention...most likely. She sighed, then smiled slyly. "Ne, Natsume? Do you mind if I go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit." _FINALLY!' _"Sure babe." Natsume winked at her, which made her almost shivered.

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

Mikan then walked up towards the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face to calm herself down. _'It's okay Mikan..just try and avoid him..maybe go to a different area...' _Un-announced to her a shadow came in from behind and put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Mikan kicked and struggle to get out from the persons grip. The mystery person dragged her to a bedroom, and pushed her on the bed and started kissing. "MHGGPJHATUN!!!" Tears started streaming down her face.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

He reached up her shirt and started to pull her top off, and through it somewhere. Mikan started crying louder. Next he was taking her skirt off. Until the mystery man was pulled harshly off, and thrown out into the hallway. Turns out he was drunk. So he used all the energy he had and ran off. Mikan wiped her tears away to see the person. Her eyes slightly widen when she saw the person. "N-natsume..." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "You alright??....man if I see that guy again..I swear-" "Arigato..."

**When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.**  
**And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.**

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her. _'She thanked me....??'_ Mikan giggled lightly and smiled. Then Natsume smirked, which Mikan gave him a confused. "Nice bod babe!" Her eyes widen, and she looked down. Mikan tried to cover her self as much as possible. Then she decided to use a blanket and gathered her clothes. The room wasn't really big. 10ft by 10ft. Had a medium size bed, shelves, a closet.

**Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

Natsume locked the door and then hugged her from behind. "So why don't we finish what we started before..??" She bit her lip. Natsume was expecting her to say no and yell at him. But this surprised him even more.

**Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)**

**MIKAN SAKURA KISSED NATSUME HYUUGA. **He soon returned the kiss with more passion. They both fell on the bed while still kissing each other.

**(A/N: Okay...*cough* Umm here is y it is changed to 'M' just a minor warning before I continue. Although it may suck ^^' since I've never done a scene like this before)**

**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**

_**Start Scene**_

With Mikan on the bottom and Natsume on top. She started to un-button his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Natsume un-hooked her bra and through it on the floor with his shirt. Then she started to take his pants off. Then literally Natsume tore off her underwear. And I mean literally. He suck on one of nipples. She tightly gripped the bedsheets. Then he switched to the other one. Mikan slightly moaned

**And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go**

He started touching every part of her body and trailing butterfly kisses . Mikan notice that he rather large 'man-hood'. Natsume broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked more hotter without clothes. Mikan looked up and stared into his eyes. "You sure??" _'Tch..now i'm asking..I must be going soft...'_ She slowly nodded. Then slowly and carefully, he started to slowly push in to her. She gasped lightly and held on to his shoulders. Light tears and sniffs were coming from here...Natsume notice this. But he didn't want to stop it now. Natsume wanted to go all the way into her. Feel her.

**And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis**

She bit her lip. Oh god..here it comes. He couldn't take it anymore. It was going slower then he wanted to. So Natsume thrust into her. Mikan gripped his shoulder tighter and they both screamed there names. Natsume fell on top of her. Both panting slowly. Mikan took a breather, she couldn't take it neither.

**But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside**

She started kissing hi once again. He gropped one of her breast and massaged it. Mikan moaned louder. Natsume smirked against her lips. They broke the kiss. Silence. Then Natsume whispered into her ear which mad her turn beet red. She slowly nodded and they both got up and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as they entered Mikan was pushed against the shower. He picked her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her harder. Although Mikan notice something strange. She slightly broke the kiss. "N-natsume your kinda hard." He smirked. "Babe..you don't know how hard I can get."

**_ End Scene _**

They were about to kiss when Mikan heard someone call her name. "Crap! Hotaru!" She pushed Natsume off and quickly started gathering her clothes. Nastume was just finishing drying his hair and looked at the frantic girl. Mikan finally gathered all her clothing and dried herself off. She quickly ran to Natsume and gave him a peck on the lips.

Mikan slightly froze and stuttered slightly. "W-well i'll s-see you l-later..." With that she quickly left the room to find her friends. Natsume stood there gobsmacked. But recovered quickly. He touched his lips and felt strange in the lower region. "I know..she was hot...don't tease me.." And with that Natsume left the room with a smirk plastered on his face.

Hotaru raised a brow at her best friend. Who's hair was slightly messy and her clothing. But she just shrugged off.

Later that night Mikan though of how she was gonna face Natsume after all that. She sighed and soon fell into slumber.

* * *

**A/N: T.T Sorry for the late update..i've been kinda been busy..And as you can see the chapter was slightly longer because of 'that' scene, plus I had writers block on that one scene to...Dx It sucked man... T.T But luckily I thought of it and got it finished. Ehehehe.... ^^''' Please don't kill me... So anyways I might be late up-dating, because we have a project in English...So yeah... T.T'' **

**Well that's pretty much all that I have to say for now....**

**Oh and for those who don't like that type of scene i'll let y'know. **

**Begin Scene **

Bai-bai~

**With much love~**

Tragic Panda

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E~ **

**=DDD You know you want to click that button :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5:**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's chappie 5 :] Hope you all liked the last chapter...ehehehehehe...X3 lolz. **

**DISCLAIMER: Remember I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or it's character(s). Nor do I own any of the song(s) used in the fanfic :P All rights and credits go to their original owners :P**

* * *

_I'd like to thank the following who reviewed =D_

**smalltaz - Arigato!! Yeah..you have to feel bad for Kitsuneme xD Poor dude...  
**

**Miyaxbaybeexx - Lolz, yeah it's a good thing :P And arigato :]  
**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - ]: Yeah  
**

**oO-aLonE-Oo - lolz arigato xD**

**thundra18 - Lol, yep who knew indeed X3  
**

**AedaComuii - O: Oh wow...but anyways thanks xD  
**

**landoflala - Yeah ^-^'' but arigato! :p  
**

**cheskiXchanXsempai - Yeah ^-^'' Lol you'll see :p  
**

**cutebibi - Lol, of course xD  
**

**tinka16 - Arigato~ ^-^ **

**kitty^o^ - Arigato!~**

**henna994 - Thank you!! :D**

**sakurablossom1520 - Thankies!**

**Real Heroes Never Die - Lolz, it's true! X3 **

**Shiriru004 - thanks! And O.O Whoa! That's almost the same name as mine in Japenese! O: Mine's spelled Chiriru X3 Strange..but AWESOME X3  
**

**Thanks minna!!! ^-^ For reviewing :P**

**Nyuu~ So anyways! Onward with da chapter!!! xDDD Enjoy minna! :p**

* * *

**Monday:**

It was sunny and beautiful morning. Even though it was Monday. Which meant the weekend was over and school was back. A young brunette stretched and got out of bed. Mikan yawned and picked out her outfit. A pink spaghetti strap top, white mini skirt. White and gold tennies. Her hair was in a half pony tail. With a ribbon tied on with it.

Mikan was brushing her teeth, refreshing her memory of what happened between her and Natsume. Her cheeks began to heat up, with the remembrance of that memory. She shook her head. 'I-i can't believe I lost control like that...' She put down her toothbrush and finished getting ready for school.

On the way to school Mikan was in deep thought. 'How the hell am I going to face him?!' Mikan shook her head violently. Trying to get her mind off of that. "Oi...your going to kill more brain cells then you need." Mikan turned around and saw her stoic best-friend. "Hotaru!" Hotaru just rolled her eyes and continued walking with her friend.

Soon the two best friends arrived at school. When they entered. They saw Natsume and gang. Mikan and Natsume looked each other, but Mikan quickly turned away and continued walking. Hotaru raised an eyebrow but shrugged that off. Natsume was slightly shocked. 'Why did she look away??' His thoughts were cut off by his friends.

In class. Mikan sat nest to Yuu instead of Natsume. Which pissed Natsume off. Yuu started sweating. He could feel Natsume glaing into his back. Ruka, being the kind friend he was, nudged Natsume. Yuu was able to calm down. But didn't go un-notice by Mikan. "Something wrong Iinchou??" "Nothing Mikan-chan." He gave a nervous smile.

For the rest of the day Mikan completely ignored Natsume. Her friends worried about her, since she didn't each much of her lunch. And made one Natsume Hyuuga pissed, very pissed. As the final bell rang, he waited outside Mikan's classroom. As soon as she walked, Natsume grabbed her and dragged her to his car/ "H-hey! Let go of me Hyuuga!" But he just tightened his grip.

They soon reached his car. Natsume put her in the passenger side and buckled her up. He walked over to the drivers side, got in and drove off. The drive was pretty silent. Except for the occasional.

"Where are we going?!" From Mikan. Soon they reached their destination. Or more like Natsume's. A huge blue house. Mikan stared in awe. But was soon broken out of her little world. When she heard her door open. 'When did he....??? Natsume unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her elbow.

"Hey! I can walk my self!" No reply.

She replied. There was really no sense of trying with THE Natsume Hyuuga. He was to stubborn for his own good. When the two reached the door Natsume stopped. Mikan blinked. "Where are we???" Natsume looked at her.

"My house." All the color seemed to have drained from her face. He started to dragging her once again. Both walked up a flight of stars to his room. She gulped. 'H-his room??' Natsume sat her on the bed. He closed all the shades, and locked the door. Mikan couldn't help but blush. The next thing she knows. She's pinned onto the bed. They looked at each other for quite some some time. But the silence was broken by Natsume.

"Tell me...do you regret having sex with me..??

Mikan's eye's slightly widened. "N-no! O-of course not!"

"Then why were you avoiding me all day??"

She bit her li. She couldn't really tell him exactly why. Natsume waited for her to reply. "Are you gonna answer-?" He was cut of by Mikan's lips.

_**Start Scene**_

Slowly Mikan started to take his shirt off. Natsume was having a tiny but trouble with her tank-top. So without breaking apart. Mikan slightly sat up and took her tank-top and her bra off.

'Since when was she a fucking C?!'

Mikan fell on top of him. She starting to trail kisses down his chest. While Natsume groaned and took off her skirt, and ripped her underwear off. Leaving her naked and him half-dressed.

Mikan went back to his mouth. Natsume nibbled on the bottom of her lip. She granted him entrance. And started a heated tongue battle. Her hands moved down to his pants. Started un-zipping them and tore them off. Next was his boxers. Which were fairly pretty easy to get off.

Natsume had enough of being on the bottom. He flipped the positions. So now Mikan was on the bottom now. Mikan moaned with pleasure. Soon she broke the kiss and started stroking his very large man-hood. Natsume gripped the bed-sheets. While she giggled. Soon he smirked. Natsume pushed Mikan back. He whispered in her ear seductively. "You had you fun, it's my turn now babe." She gasped lightly. He went down and started playing with her clit with his tongue. Mikan gripped the bed-sheets as she felt her insides churning and burning.

Mikan moaned. "Ah-ah! Natsume!" He smirked. And inserted a finger. She moaned even louder. "Ah that feels good!" In a flash he was hovering over her. And started going down. His man-hood started entering her woman-hood. As she panted and moaned. But winced. Natsume noticed this. "Is this hurting you?" Mikan shook her head. "N-no." So he continued. "F-faster Natsume!" As she wished. Natsume started thrusting harder into. She screamed. God was she becoming horny as him. But just like Natsume she wanted it faster and hard. So she lifted her thighs. And also started thrusting. (A/N: Is that even possibly??? O.o)

Soon Natsume fell on top and panted. "Fuck Mikan! You body feels good!" Mikan giggled slightly. He grinned. "So...do you want it from behind now...?" Mikan thought for a moment and smirked. Natsume took that as a yes and flipped her over. Mikan sat up slightly. And Natsume started inserting his man-hood into her again. With that Mikan became more and more horny. She got away from Natsume and started kissing him hungrily. Although they didn't care to notice. That they were in each other when Mikan jumped on him.

Natsume picked her up and Mikan wrapped her legs around his waist. Which she tightened. But fuck. He didn't care. She felt G-O-O-D. Natsume carried her into the bathroom and continued.

End SCENE

Twenty-five minutes later they came out with towels wrapped around themselves. Mikan fell back on the bed. Natsume sat on the bad. He was the first to speak. "Man..that was good shower sex." He grinned at the thought of her naked body with water dripping on her. Mikan giggled, and yawned. She through her towel off and climbed into bed. Natsume also through his towel and climber in bed with her.

Mikan snuggled closer to him, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. And the two lovers drifted off to dreamland. Probably having dreams about having sex in more ways then you think. Pfft.

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry took me so long to up-date ^-^''' Homework and other crap. But I hoped you liked it. And yes it was a short chapter. Mostly filled with sex scenes and crap.. -.-' Oh well. But i gots it done anyways. Well I don't have much to say..so i'll see in the next chapter! And I give it a break on the sex scenes next chapter :P

Ja ne!

And don't forget to REVIEW!!! Ya y'know you want to click that button :P I'll give cake!!!! =DDDD

_Preview:_

_"So you and Hyuuga huh?" Mikan eye's widen and almost choked. She drank some of her milk._

_Mikan and Natsume stared gob-smacked at there friends. Since when did they get along so well?!_

_Mikan giggled, Natsume grinned and put an arm around her petite waist. "Soo the guys and me are having a party. Just you know my gang and you friends. So how 'bout it, babe?" She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully. "I'll ask them about it. I'm sure they'll say yes."_

_Anna sighed. "Well My and Koko's relationship are mostly based on sex. What if he gets tired of me and dumps me? And finds another chick to fuck for awhile." Mikan hugged Anna. "I'm sure he's not THAT type of guy" Hotaru just rolled her eyes._

_"Coming from the girl who had sex with the guy who she supposedly hated." Mikan blushed._

_Mikan looked at Natsume seriously. "Natsume answer me seriously. Is our relationship based on sex and only sex??" Natsume stood there. 'Is it really....??'_

Hoped ya like the preview ;D

***********************************Author Notes on Welcome To My Life**************************************

**A/N: Yes I know it's been awhile quite awhile since I up-dated that story ^-^''' And I'm sure (Or maybe not...) your probably wondering what's the "Big Suprise". I am working the chapter. Took me awhile to get the ideas for it and I had slight writers block for it as well...-.-''. But i'll try and up-date when I can! Remember if you have any ideas for any of my storys. Please feel free tell me. :P I'm always open to other ideas ^-^**

**Oh! And if you can't reach me through here, or e-mail. You can reach me through as mysticalninja101 on youtube! :P I always check my messages! ^^'''**

**Bye for now!**

**~With love!**

**Tragic Panda!! ^-^  
**


	6. Author Notes Dx

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Author Notes:_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Yumi:_

*twitch* Yes I know it's been a while *sighs and kicks myself*

T.T I've been busy with school...and i'm sure most of you have heard that one before. Because I had a project in English, which me and my friend were having issues, and it didn't go well. We were going to show Grease. But the computer wasn't working. So we had to cancel it. Which sucked. Because we spent so much time talking to people, and getting everything ready.

And then short scenes arrived. Which I got a part in a Alice In Wonderland, as the Dormouse. I was so very happy that I got in one. So I've been practicing. And i'm still practicing, Because it's this Friday. And I'm kinda nervous. But my director is really nice and kind. ^-^

And then oh boy, this one is a headache. I have a BIG test/or whatever it's called. My MOPI (Mock Oral Proficiency Interview) Which is worth 100 points. And we have to at least 70 to pass. And it decides if we go on to Spanish 2 or not. Which sucks. Because then I would have to take 3rd and 4th quarter again Dx and I need 2 years of language to get into a good college. :C So I've been studying real hard.

So I did have somewhat good excuses. And i'm sure alot or a small handful of you are waiting for the next i'm really really really sorry about that. T.T I get mad at myself if I don't up-date my storys in a few weeks. And I feel really bad. So hopefully your not mad ^-^'''' I'll DEFINITELY up-date them after all this done. And besides, =D I only have this week and next week of school left!! I'm so freaking happy!!! I really want Summer to come! - It's been busy this year.

So yeah..T.T And you shall get cake soon.... If it shows up randomly. It's from me =DDD And I know you all want to see the next chapter because of the preview...sadly my computer was be being mean and deleted..but luckly..I remember most of it..and i'll get it up soon after all of school crap is done ^-^ So anways..yeah...

~With Love

Tragic Panda~


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**~Chapter 6:**

**High school Or Hell School??~**

**Created and Written by: Tragic Panda**

**Co-Writer: Tamahi-san**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Rating: M **_(Not suitable for young children)_

* * *

**Tamahi: **Alrighty!! We haven't up-date in such a long time....^^''' ehehehe lol.....*scratches head nervously* Anywa-

**Natsume: **The two idiots lost the note-book, where they probably had half the chapter in it. -.-

**Tamahi:**....gee thanks Hyuuga-san...._''

**Natsume: **Not my fault you two are complete idiots who lose things....-.-

**Mikan: **Natsume...I don't think that's such a great idea.....*sweatdrop*

**Natsume: **And why is that...?? -.-

**Hotaru: **Because your fate is in the hands of them and the note-book....*munches on pocky*

**Natsume: **"..." *walks away*

**Tamahi:** He'll come back eventually....*sighs* Anyways...Yome-san...the disclaimer onegai??

**Koko:**Sure Yu-I mean Tamahi-sempai...^^"' *holds up sign*

**~*Yumi-sempai Does NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, or it's characters  
**

**Tachibana Higuichi-san owns Gakuen Alice*~**

**Tamahi: **Arigato Yome-san...Now let's begin the chapter story shall we ;3 **(BTW) **There were a few things she took out...=/

**Mikan:** And remember no flames please!! ^w^ Enjoy!~

* * *

**Review(s): For Chapter 5  
**

**oO-aLonE-Oo: **xD Lol yeah, basically. Everyone is. X3

**xXdarkness-angelxX:** yepyep. Lol yeah xD Although probably not the best idea. But oh well xD

**Shiriru004:** I know :c Iz sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it! ^^;

**thundra18:** thankies! Yeah...^^;; I'm working on that. hehe thankies!! =D

**Mikiramen: ***nodnod* Yeah, i guess that's sorta a good thing that were small ;;

**Miyaxbaybeexx: **XD Thank you!~ I think xD

**marvic31: **Dankies ^^

**cheskiXchanXsempai: **XDDD hehe thankies!!! Uh...it will appear...eventually ehehe...^^;;; If you get a random cake, it's from me xD

**cutebib: **Yeah O= I'll make a chapter of that soon.

**kmc27: **X3 thank you~

**aoi9: **Aw, thank youuu~ That's good. :3 I like to know if you guys think if it's to heavy or lose. Welcomes~ ^-^

**Landoflala: **Lol, so do I xD D: aw meanies!! hehe thankies =D

**YinYang Equinox: **Hehehe...you find out in this chapter :D

**Angelic Silences: **Arigato!! ^^ Really?? I thought it was kinda crappy xD Lol, yeah i'm a begginer, it's okay ^^

**crazyanimelover326: **Arigatoooo~ ^^ xD Lol, I can understand. X3 My family already knows I am xD

**katsuyawhiteside: **Yeah, I know X3 I either put him as Yuu, Iinchou and sometimes Tobita( In my other story) But I think i've been using Iinchou in this story alot. =/ lol thankies! ^^

**mangagirl224: **I'll try!! X3

**arataz: **=D thankies!!

**Yumi: **Thank you for reviewing/favorite/author alert =D I appreciate them all!! And remember! If you have any questions! Please ask!! =DD Thank you all once again!!!! =DDD You guys kick-ass!!!! 8D

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

It was around lunch time and everybody was busy eating, talking, etc. They thought they knew all the secrets of everyone. Except for one specific secret. The secret relationship between Mikan Sakura, the new girl, and Natsume Hyuuga the school's heathrob. Quite surprising isn't it? She thought she hated his guts, but now there going out and other 'stuff'. If you catch my drift.

They acted like before, at school. Natsume trying to hit on Mikan, Mikan rejecting and yelling at him. And at night they would go out, or to each others house and fuck each other.

Nobody knew about them. Well except for one person.

Imai Hotaru.

*************

Oh hell she knew it from beginning. She knew it the day Natsume dragged her best friend away. And she could also tell by Mikan's eye's. No more loathing or irritation. Just love and lust. Yep Hotaru knew all. Nothing and I'm mean NOTHING could get past her.

Hotaru was sitting down at a lunch table munching on some sushi. Or more like crab. When her best friend sat down by her. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with milk; an apple and a cookie. Mikan started eating her lunch. Hotaru wiped her mouth and looked at the girl beside her.

"So you and Hyuuga, huh??" Mikan's eye's and almost choked on her. She took a sip of her milk, and looked at Hotaru. "Um..w-what??" she said as she fidgeted, and looked over towards Natsume's table.

Natsume could feel somebody staring at him. He looked over and grinned. His dear beloved 'girlfriend. He winked at her. Mikan could feel her cheeks heating up. She quickly turned away. Natsume just chuckled. 'Cute'

Mikan laughed nervously. "Hahaha...very funny Hotaru. Me and Hyuuga?Pfft. Not in a million years!!" Mikan replied nervously. Hotaru just rolled her eyes. "Mikan your a very bad liar....you know that..."

Mikan bit her lip. She knew she couldn't really lie well. Everybody knows that. Even the friends she made just this year could tell she was bad at lieing. Also. Mikan could never hide anything from the black-mail queen, best friend; a.k.a Hotaru Imai.

Before Mikan could speak. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire came back. They were laughing and talking. Sumire grinned. "What's up girly??" Mikan grinned back. "Nothing much."

The girls were chatting happily, you know normal girl talk. When the guys got up from their table and sat down at the girls table.

Natsume sat by Mikan, Ruka by Hotaru, and you know the rest...

The only weird and creepy about this. Is that the girls weren't saying or arguing their usual 'get the hell away'. Which surprised Mikan. '

********************

What the hell??? I thought...don't tell me it's like me and Natsume??' She looked back and forth at her friends and Natsume's friends. They were all chatting happily away with each other....somethings fishy here. And it's not the cafeteria food.

Mikan glanced over at Natsume, who seemed equally surprised. She started fiddling with her food, casting glances towards her friends and Natsume. Sighing for the hundredth time. Natsume tore his attention away from the group towards his 'girl-friend' and raised an eye-brow.

**Mikan's POV**

O-kay. I've had enough of this. I want to know what's going on now. I slammed my fork on the table. Everyone stopped talking and eating, and turned their attention to me. Finally.

Taking one final sip from my soda I began. "O-kay...I want to know what the hell is going on...I thought you guys hated each-other??" I saw Hotaru roll her eyes at me. "Look who's talking...what about you and Hyuuga??" My body stiffened. Everybody else nodded in agreement. Natsume just coughed and looked away.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I guess I shouldn't be the one talking. Closing my eyes for a moment. A moment in thought.

Re-opening them, I looked at them all and lastly at Natsume. "I guess we all have some explaining to do......." All nodded in agreement.

We spent most of lunch, to talk about a lot things. It actually felt nice, getting all of this out of me. Finally able to tell them some things I was keeping secret from them. After a while, the bell rang. I gave a quick glance at Anna. She was oddly quiet at lunch....

The rest of the girls and me left to go to P.E. While the guys went to their classes. We dressed down and tied up of hair, and waited for the the teacher to come and give instructions.

"Hey Anna, is something wrong??? You were oddly quiet at lunch. Barely spoke a word about Koko or you." This caught the attention of Nonoko, Hotaru and Sumire.

She shifted a bit, before glancing at us. Sighing she looked out to the gym.

"Well...mine and Koko's relation-ship is based off sex. What if he get's tired of me and dumps me? And then he finds a new chick to fuck for awhile..??" I hugged Anna. "I'm sure Koko's not THAT type of guy Anna" _'Or not...' _Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"Coming from the girl who had sex with Natsume, who she supposedly 'hated' him." I felt my cheeks heat up, I quickly looked away. Hoping none of them caught my blush. Sumire saw me and grinned.

"Come on you guys. Let's just forget it about for now." Nodding in agreement. The teacher finally came in, took role and finally started class.

**************

P.E seem to have taken forever. I swear. And UGH! She made us ran laps in the frickin' cold. Not fun. Grouchily opening my locker and grabbing my books for my next class. I felt a pair of strong arms grab my waist. Shrieking a bit. I hit whoever it was. The person grabbed my hands.

"Heyhey, is that how you treat your 'boy-friend?" Wait a minute I know that voice! I turned around and came face to face with Natsume. Sighing I closed my locker and turned back to him. He was grinning??

"Soo..." He started while putting an arm around my waist. I couldn't help but giggling. "Were having a party at my place this weekend. You know...just my gang and your friends; so how 'bout it babe??" I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully.

"I'll ask them about it." _'Relation-ship based on sex'_ I froze. Natsume gave me a worried look. Could it really true? Am I only Natsume's little sex toy. And that he doesn't like/love me?? I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Natsume shaking my shoulder.

"Hey? You okay?? You spaced out there for a moment..." I looked at him. Gripping on to my books, I bit my lip and looked Natsume in the eye.

"Ne, Natsume...I have a question. And please answer it truthfully." He nodded.

"Natsume...is our...is our relationship based on sex and sex only???" I saw his stiffen. His grip on my shoulder loosened. _'Is it...?? Please tell me no..'_

I back up a bit, trying to hold back the tears. "Natsume, I think it's best if we stop seeing each-other." Looking down at the floor. Natsume's eye's widen and he grabbed my hand.

"What?! No! Bab- I mean Mikan! I'm mean...No! We've been doing great! W-we can fix this! I promise!!" I forcefully pulled my hand away from him and glared at him through my tears. Great, I'm already crying; just what I needed. "Listen! I don't want this! I don't want a relationship on sex!! I want to actually go out! Like on REAL date! I'm sorry Natsume...it's just...not going to work anymore. I'm sorry." He took a step forward, I took one back.

"What the hell do you think your doing Hyuuga" An icy harsh voice from behind us. Turning around I saw Hotaru and the girls standing there. Arms crossed over their chest and glaring at him. Hotaru walked up and pushed me gently behind her. The others came up to comfort me. Hotaru took one step forward.

"Listen Hyuuga, I don't know what the fuck you just said to her. But you better stay the hell away from her! And I mean it! Or you'll be meeting your grave, sooner then expected. Natsume gulped, while slowly backing off. Hotaru turned back at us, eyes softening. "Alright let's go." We began to walk when Anna stopped and turned around. She walked up to Natsume and slapped him **hard** across the face. He stumbled back again.

We were quite suprised. We've never seen Anna do this type of thing before. Smiling triumphantly, she turned her heel and linked arms with us. With that done, we all walked out of the building linked together smiling. Natsume stood there shocked and stunned.

_'What the hell just happened??'_

**End~**

* * *

**Tamahi: **Well there ya have it! Finally! After a month or so. We were finally able to finish it!! And were quite proud of it to!! ^^ Sorry for the up-dating late again. Writers block and school started up again. Already slammed with projects. Fun...

**Natsume: **"..."

**Ruka: **Usually Natsume has some sort of comment for that. Is something wrong Natsume??

**Mikan: **um...Yumi-sempai and Tamahi-sempai told him if he said anything rude, they would burn his manga's....

**Natsume: **"..."

**Yuu: **O.O;; seriously?? Isn't that kinda dangerous.

**Tamahi: **Nope, hey it's keeping him quite. *shrugs*

**Yuu: ***sweat drop*

**Ruka:** So...basically threatening him??

**Tamahi: **Basically, yeah...anyways! See you all next chapter!! ^-^;;

**Everyone: **Ja-ne!! (waves)

**Remember! To click the button! :3**

**You know you want to =D  
**


End file.
